A Sea of Green
by Archiving Archie
Summary: In which Izuku dies in a freak accident, and is promptly replaced by an alive and very confused Foo Fighters. (No need to have knowledge about Stone Ocean to read this)
1. Chapter 1

Izuku gasped as he peered down from the cliffside, staring at something in the dark ravine. "Kacchan, look! It's a-"

"Out of my way, Deku! You're too loud!" Katsuki sneered, pushing him none so gently as he cried out in slight pain. None of them noticed that the push had been a little to forceful, thus ending up with Izuku on the ground at the very edge of the cliff.

His lips trembled, as tears threatened to come out from his eyes. "That hurt a lot, Kacchan!" he cried out, as Katsuki scoffed at him.

"Yeah, right. Maybe if you weren't such a quirkless Deku, then maybe that push wouldn't hurt so much!" he exclaimed, smirking at his friend as Izuku tried not to cry at the insult.

Neither noticed the crack under them until it was too late.

It honestly wasn't supposed to happen, and yet it did. He gasped with wide eyes as his very own life flashed before his eyes. He tried to reach out his hand, to reach out to Katsuki, who was staring at him in shock, trying to process what just happened.

If only he had been more careful...!

Izuku Midoriya is a child whose dreams have been heavily crushed (but he could still do it! he just has to try-!) ever since he had found out he was quirkless. As he fell from the tall cliff and to his eventual death, he watched as his friend (or was he really?) attempted to reach out to him (he was too late to react- oh god why-) with a panicked face.

Is Kacchan... worried about him...?

How nice of his explosive friend to care.

Izuku idly wondered why some adults think that death is fast and painless. As he waited in agony for his impending doom, he could already feel the pain that would come- and he crashed headfirst on the hard ground, painfully.

It hurts so much- he's so in pain that he couldn't think straight- he can't even see clearly anymore- is it his blood pooling around him-? Wha-

And so, overwhelmed by the pain, Midoriya Izuku ceased to think as he passed out and was on the brink of death, only to be saved by Katsuki.

Or so what everyone thought.

* * *

Foo Fighter's objective was fairly simple: protect the discs and eliminate everyone who tries to retrieve them. They wondered when it all began to get complicated.

Perhaps it was when Jolyne Cujoh and Hermes Costello defeated them. Or maybe it was when they were on the verge of death, when suddenly she was saved by Jolyne giving them water. Or maybe, it was when they decided to team up with them to protect Kujo Jotaro's memory disc from Pucci.

Either way, their life had gotten very complicated really fast. They were just a colony of planktons trying to protect some priest's disc collection, which, come to think of it, isn't exactly a normal thing for planktons to do, but still. Having no other purpose, all they did was follow the orders.

And then Jolyne came along and made her realize and appreciate the wonders of having your own consciousness. Honestly, they owed a lot to her, and to return the favor, they decided to defend her father's disk up to their last breath.

Did they regret what they did? No, not really. They're glad that they were able to meet and be friends with Jolyne and the others. If it weren't for her saving them, they probably wouldn't have realized how beautiful the world around them is.

And so Foo Fighters disappeared in the wind, waiting for the clutches of death to bring them to the afterlife (if planktons could even go to the afterlife).

* * *

As soon as Izuku disappeared down the cliff, he immediately snapped out of his shocked stupor, scrambling in panic as he went down after the green haired boy. "Izuku!" he yelled, eyes wide with worry and fear for his friend.

He spotted the boy lying on his back, surrounded by blood and dust. Katsuki quickly carried Izuku on his back and ran towards the nearest person (with great difficulty) he could ever find, all the while screaming about needing help to heal his friend.

"P-please help-!" he gasped out as he approached a nondescript man, passing out from exhaustion out as soon as he uttered the words. The man, flinching at the sight, immediately dialed a hospital as he worryingly stared at two children covered in blood.

What happened afterwards was a blur to Katsuki.

But the important thing is that Izuku was alive. He was on the verge of death, bleeding tons of blood, but he's alive. Katsuki felt tears pricking on the edge of his eyes. He hadn't realized how much his friend (?) had meant to him.

Oh god, just what would Izuku think about him if he ever woke up? Katsuki doesn't think he can stomach the thought of his friend's reaction.

* * *

Foo Fighters is... confused, to say the least. What exactly are they doing in a child's body?

The child's mother (or at least that's what they assumed) was crying a bucket load of tears (probably enough to revitalize them, F.F. idly thought) as she hugged them, or rather, the body of a dead child that they had invaded.

He wondered when they'll notice that the kid doesn't have a pulse, but instead, is swarmed by a hive mind of intelligent planktons.

But all of this happening right now doesn't explain what exactly are they doing here. They're supposed to be completely annihilated by Whitesnake- or Pucci, as F.F. discovered. In fact, they remembered the exact command Annasui said to them and the exact words of gratitude they told Jolyne before they died.

Wait, why do they still have their memories? They died, so should they be revived by the disk, they wouldn't be able to recover their memories as they would be a different colony of planktons.

Hm, perhaps they shouldn't think about things that don't need to be answered right now, and instead worry about the current problem at hand: the dead kid they just finished extracting the memories out of. And by god, was this kid pitiful as hell.

Question is, should they tell the truth to the mother about her real kid being already dead and that she's only hugging his husk of a body that's currently being hosted by some plankton who gained heightened intelligence after having a disc thrown at them?

...On hindsight, that probably wouldn't be a good idea.

So should they impersonate the kid, much like what they did with Atroe?

Probably, since they didn't really have much of a choice, anyway.

On the plus side, they'd be able to infiltrate the human society without any hassle while also learning more about it (to be honest, they're kind of curious at these 'quirks' that people seem to have) but on the down side, their actions and decisions (especially 'Quirk' usage) are highly monitored by said society since this isn't like Green Dolphin Prison anymore where nobody would give a flying fuck if you assault someone so long as you know what you're doing.

Foo Fighters does not know what they're doing here.

Overall, they'd say that the good outweighs the bad. Plus, they could also join this so-called 'Hero School' and be a 'Hero' just so their 'Quirk' usage wouldn't be so limited. Being a 'Villain' is also a viable option, but they didn't really want their new (stolen) identity to be objectified by everyone as 'evil.' Not only that, but being constantly chased by the law is a big hassle for them.

It was decided, then.

Foo Fighters would impersonate Midoriya Izuku with no one the wiser while also trying to make a new identity and memories for themselves by living their (or rather, 'Izuku's') life to the fullest.

* * *

AN: idk if i'll ever continue this. i just really want to attempt the "canon cahacter dies and gets reborn as another canon character" trope with one of the prison gang :P (i i hope i inspired someone enough to continue this (or at least create another story with a similar concept) because honestly i don't think i'll ever continue this lol) well, if someone does want to continue this, you can. you don't even have to pm me or anything lol. you can totally use this idea and stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

It's a normal day at school.

"These career choice forms are useless for you lot, since you all are going to be heroes anyway!" Izuku's teacher exclaimed in an exasperated manner, throwing away the forms as everyone cheered noisily.

Katsuki slammed his hand on the desk. "Don't lump us in with these losers, teach!" he yelled arrogantly, ignoring at the angry responses he got. "We all know that only Izuku and I are going to UA to become real heroes!" he added, before letting out small explosions to cut out the others from protesting to his statement.

Izuku rolled his eyes, but didn't deny his statement. After all, despite being dramatic about it, what Katsuki said is actually true; they both are going to UA, although their reasons might vary a bit.

While Kacchan wanted to become a professional (if not the number one) pro hero, Izuku, or rather, Foo Fighters, only wanted to become a 'hero' just so he could get away with using his 'quirk.'

But was it really a quirk, though? Foo Fighters was just being itself: a colony of plankton with high intelligence and slight affinity for water.

...Okay, maybe that did sound like a quirk, but still. The big difference is that he isn't human- he isn't 'Deku.' He's just pretending to be. And honestly, if he had been more sensitive about human emotions, he would've felt at least a small amount of guilt for using a dead person's identity to infiltrate the human society.

Alas, high intelligence did not come with human emotions, only a great sense of curiosity and rationalism. Also, they're a colony of planktons; they don't exactly understand how human empathy works.

But anyway, back to the topic at hand: Foo Fighter's- Midoriya Izuku's great attempt at hiding the true nature of his quirk.

It all started with him telling (read: lying to) his mom that his head hurts, and that he felt something moving inside his body. Of course, being the concerned mom that she is, Inko scheduled him for a check up (which led to getting an x-ray) only to find out that his son had an actual quirk.

F.F., after finally properly sorting through all of the real Midoriya Izuku's memories, feigned an excited expression after his mom told him about the check up's findings.

Seriously, trying to explain to everyone about how you are your own quirk (or in his case, a Stand) would only amass confusion. Not to mention the amount of prodding scientists that would be after his ass if he publicly announced that he's a literal colony of planktons.

Izuku does not have enough time to deal with that kind of shit. He wants to be free and not experimented on, thank you very much. Also, no. He is not paranoid that someone would eventually find out his true nature and then steal his intelligence. Not at all.

The bell suddenly rang, signalling the end of class as Izuku was snapped out from his buzzing thoughts. He sighed, gathering his things as Katsuki approached him with a scowl. "Oi, 'Zuku."

He looked up at his explosive friend, raising an eyebrow. "What?" he asked, perhaps a bit too flippantly. "You need something, Kacchan?" he asked, tilting his head as Katsuki scowled at him.

"Like hell I'd need something from you," he grumbled, before straightening up a bit. "I'm going to the arcade to the others right now. You want to come with us?"

He hummed, contemplating his options.

If he'll come with Katsuki, he might miss some action packed hero vs. villain fight to be watched (live, not on television) and analyzed. On the other hand, if he doesn't go with him, Katsuki might call him a loser then leave the classroom without him.

...It was pretty obvious which choice Izuku made.

* * *

He stared at the literally slimy person with a bored gaze. "What?"

The slime monster gave him a crooked grin, eyeing him with interest. "Great, a kid. Say, mind if I take your body for a bit?" It said, blinking before suddenly attacking him with a whip-like slash.

Izuku narrowed his eyes, jumping a few good meters away to avoid the attack before smirking at the sludge monster's words. "What if I do it instead?" he asked, dropping his backpack before charging so suddenly that the villain hadn't had the time to react.

"Wha- ARGH!" he howled in pain as Izuku, finally in his plankton form, had invaded his body and managed to suck up most of the moisture from the bulk of liquid mud.

After finally turning the sludge into a dry husk of soil, Izuku stepped back to admire his work, as he wiped the remaining liquid on the side of his mouth. "Eh, you'll be fine. It's not like I took all the liquid," he remarked, picking up his backpack from the ground.

The villain just screamed at him, probably blinded by rage.

Izuku just chuckled quietly, before blinking at the sound of the ground being roughly landed on. "Huh, must be a hero," he mumbled, turning to the source of the sound.

His eyes widened in shock. "All Might?!"

The villain was screaming even louder right now.

"Fear not, young man, for I am here!" the number one hero exclaimed jubilantly, striking a pose. He looked around the area before finally noticing the pile of dry mud besides him. "I-is that the villain?" he asked, unsure.

Izuku smirked, puffing out his chest in pride. "Yep! I did it all by myself. Take him down, I mean," he proudly stated, as the All Might approached the sludge villain cautiously. "I, uh, did that with my quirk," at the hero's piercing stare, he explained quickly that he was forced to used it as the sludge villain attempted to invade his body.

Only one organism is allowed to live in Midoriya Izuku's body, and that's Foo Fighters! (Of course, he didn't include that bit in his explanation.)

The pro hero let out an impressed hum. "Excellent work, young man! May I ask, though, what is you name?"

"Midoriya Izuku. It's an honor to meet you, sir All Might!" he exclaimed, before scrambling for something in his backpack. "Here! Can I please please please have your autograph?" he pleaded, taking out a... 32 oz. water bottle? Yeah, he supposed he could work with that.

Now, an average person might have a more... intense reaction after meeting All Might himself. Not Izuku though; to be perfectly honest, he's just impressed at the number one hero's prowess, so much that he even had a notebook dedicated to the man's various quirks. Quirks, because it's just impossible for All Might (judging by the impressive and, as some might say, impossible feats he made) to have one.

Yeah, you could say Foo Fighters is a bit obsessed at the concept of quirks.

Not even a slightest bit bothered by the odd choice of object to sign, All Might uncapped his marker (where did he even get that?) and signed the bottom of the bottle. "It's no problem, young Midoriya!" he said, before taking out another water bottle, this time an empty one (okay, seriously, where the hell does he get all these objects from?) and stuffing the screaming lump of soil inside it.

Izuku had to stifle a laugh at the ridiculous sight.

"Well, then. I'm off! It was a pleasure to meet you, young man!" And with that, All Might leaped of as Izuku stared at him, sipping on his water bottle.

"Huh, I just met All Might," he mumbled to himself. "And I got an autograph from him."

"This is not how I'd imagined my day would go at all."

* * *

AN: do you just get bored and then like create a whole new chapter even tho it's no one's goddamned business like wtf why did i even continue this lmao. anyway it's foof time or whatever the fuck lol i jUST WANT MORE FOOF FANFICS OKAY- um i like foofs character so i think ill be having fun tryna do this fanfic lol


	3. Chapter 3

Bizarre occurrences have been happening today lately. Izuku wasn't sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. A bad thing probably, since the odds weren't currently in his favor.

Other than the fact that the sludge villain (who he personally subdued) had managed to escape from the number one hero himself while also managing to not be a lump of soil anymore, things are not looking too good right now either.

And by not looking good, he meant that his friend Katsuki has been possessed by said sludge villain. How the hell did that even come to happen? The blonde teen was literally at the other side of the town!

Well, no matter. If- no, when the heroes manage to finish off this stupid (very stupid indeed) mess, he'll have to give someone a very long talk. Namely, All Might himself.

It's strange, though. He's not around. Must've been somewhere else hero-ing and stuff.

"Hm," amongst the mass of people staring at Katsuki and the mess he made, Izuku dug out his refilled bottle of water and sipped on it, as his other hand held his phone, browsing about All Might's current whereabouts. Hearing a particularly louder than usual explosion, he looked up for a moment to see Katsuki's face pleading for help.

The pro-heroes... they might be doing something. He thinks. They can handle it. Yep, definitely got it all under control. No need to butt in and disrupt their plans. Er, if they have any.

He sighed. They're useless, he had to admit. "What the hell was Kamui Wood even thinking, charging into Katsuki, who emits explosions?" he muttered to himself, as he watch the wood man approach his explosive (literally) friend, only to back up and retreat as an explosion aimed at his way. "Dumbass."

The firefighter hero, Backdraft, was too busy putting out fires to support Death Arms who was attempting to get close to the sludge villain to no avail. Meanwhile, Mt. Lady...

He watched her get stuck in between the buildings. She's useless in this situation.

Izuku sighed. Can someone please save his friend already?

* * *

Well, a few minutes have passed and All Might is still MIA. Not to mention that the present heroes can't do jack shit against the villain they were trying to subdue, because Katsuki.

Should he help? He did kinda already defeat the the villain once, who's to say he can't defeat it twice?

...Maybe not now, because there's Katsuki... but still.

He just can't stand to see his friend (yep, that's right, Katsuki is his friend because he got somehow got attached to the annoying little shit who help him through basic human stuff) suffering so much.

Izuku frowned. Ah, fuck it.

"Kacchan! Hang on!" he yelled out, startling a few citizens beside him as he ran towards Backdraft. "Spray me with the fucking hose," he demanded, as the firefighter looked surprised at his sudden appearance. Izuku rolled his eyes, seeing as the hero was ignoring his orders, before looking around for a fire hydrant.

There!

He immediately ran towards it, kicking it open as the outlet (and the whole hydrant itself) flew off the ground, spraying water everywhere as people around the vicinity exclaimed in shock at the sudden shower. He stuck his hand onto the sprouting water and licked a stray droplet on his lips, nodding. "Good, this should be enough," he smirked, before turning around to face the sludge villain.

"Oi!" he yelled out to gain its attention, before running towards it while shielding himself with a thin layer of water to protect himself from Katsuki's explosions. As soon as he got closer, he jumped up (high enough to see Kamui Woods rescuing trapped civilians- huh, so that's what he's doing) and drop kicked the sludge villain with enough force to splatter most of it on the ground.

As he landed on all fours after his attack, he immediately scrambled up and went on to pull Katsuki (god, he just realized that it's hot hot hot holy shit) out of the villain as the blonde teen struggled to get out of its grip. "Fuck!" he cursed, forcing himself to let go as the heat became too unbearable. He immediately retreated back towards the fire hydrant to replenish his rapidly depleting water supply.

Gulping an unnaturally large amount of water, he gave the thrashing villain an intense stare, ignoring the heroes and policemen screaming at him to get out of the fucking way, kid, you're gonna die!

He pursed his lips, a plan half forming in his mind. It might work... but it could also freak out (read: traumatize) a few civies and heroes. Oh, well. Since when did he care about strangers, anyway? He could just chalk it up to quirk nature if he ever gets interrogated after this.

Steeling himself yet again, Izuku charged towards the sludge villain for the second time, ignoring the alarmed cries (including Katsuki- jeez, the kid should be worrying about himself first) around him. "Alright, since you don't seem to be letting go of my friend here, I'll just-" he paused, dodging a nasty explosion, before pulling back his arm and-

A hit on the eye! He smirked, feeling satisfied at the sickening crack as the villain closed its large eye from the brunt of the hit. Taking advantage of his temporarily blind state, Izuku let himself transform into his plankton form, immediately working on to invading the villain's body (that... sounded a bit wrong) quickly while also separating Katsuki from it.

And isn't it strange? He's invading someone's body... who's also invading someone else's body. Talk about bizarre.

Not worried in the slightest about his water supply as he currently has one, Izuku managed to completely separate the explosive teen from the slimy piece of shit, albeit none too gently, if the pained grunt was anything to go by.

He'd probably apologize for it at... never.

As he finally did his objective, Izuku let himself go of the villain, throwing it out of his system as it slammed onto a building. He panted, turning back into his human form as he wiped out some blood on his mouth because honestly, the bastard actually struggled around him (and in the process, destroyed a portion of his colony) while he was possessing it.

But it only actually happened because he's trying to save water, damn it! If there was a steady supply of water for him, then the villain would be completely decimated!

He turned to Katsuki, who looked a bit shell shocked (trauma, probably) at the sudden turn of events. "You can thank me later. For now let's just focus on getting the hell out of here because I'm currently out of commission right now," he said, not bothering to wait for Katsuki's reply as he took the other boy's hand and bolted for it.

Unfortunately for them-

"You piece of shit-!" the sludge monster roared, obviously enraged as he advanced towards them. Seeing as Izuku isn't fast enough with his almost empty shell of a body plus a heavy Katsuki, he did the only thing a hero (Izuku snorted at that) would do.

He kicked Katsuki forward, hard.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL SHIT, IZUKU?!" the blond exclaimed angrily, snapping out of his dazed form earlier as he went careening away from him and the villain (thank god) and into the mass of civilians (oh, whoops) all the while screaming death threats and whatnot. Oh well, at least he's safe.

As for him, on the other hand...

"Urgk!" Apparently he's the one the villain's trying to hold hostage now. Not good, since all the pro-heroes are basically useless right now, aside from Backdraft...

Now, if only he could somehow signal the hero to spray him with his goddamned hose.

"Fear not, for I am here!"

What a perfect (if not oddly convenient) timing. The crowd, as usual, went wild. Typical.

...Good, now that All Might's here... he could finally... relax...

* * *

"-not fine!"

"-basically suicidal!"

"-chances of survival-"

"OI DEKU WAKE THE FUCK UP-"

He groaned at the loud noise. "Oh my god Kacchan shut the fuck up," he grumbled moodily, a bit drowsy.

As soon as he spoke those words, people immediately swarmed him.

"Quick, stabilize-"

"-can still talk intelligibility?! But how-"

He made a loud noise of annoyance, dragging a hand through his hair. "Can you all shut up? I'm still alive, y'know," he said, irritated as everyone suddenly started at him. "...What the hell are you all looking at."

Katsuki sighed. "Zuku, half of your ribs were literally shattered," he deadpanned, and before he could reply to that, the blond kept talking. "Not to mention that a part your brain is literally exposed right now," he added, grimacing.

He blinked. "Give me water then," he demanded, looking around before he finally saw the one he was looking for. "Actually, this mess wouldn't have happened if someone," he stared intently at Backdraft, "immediately followed my orders and sprayed water at me."

Silence.

"Wait, where am I right now?"

This time, All Might spoke up. "You're being stabilized in an ambulance right now," he answered, before sighing. "Young man, I am terribly sorry for the incident that happened a while ago-"

"What? Why are you apologizing?" he interrupted the man, raising an eyebrow. "You're not the one who forced me to recklessly rescued Katsuki, that was all me," he said, genuinely confused. Humans were confusing sometimes. Why would they apologize for something that they couldn't help with?

After his little speech, he attempted to get up from his spot at the (bloody, ew) bed before anyone could bother to stop him. "Now where the fuck's my water bottle? I'm a little dehydrated right now."

Katsuki threw it at him.

* * *

"See now? I'm good as new." Oh, sure he might be covered in blood, but it's nothing that a tub of cold water and hydrogen peroxide couldn't handle. "Like I said, all I need is to be sprayed by the goddamned water."

The heroes were still looking at him, a bit perplexed. "Wha- but how-?" Mt. Lady stammered, a bit shocked.

"He's made of a literal mass of planktons, in case you guys didn't know," Katsuki grumbled from beside him, slinging a burnt bag with his arm. "He could regenerate himself easily through water, but in turn could get dehydrated faster than normal," he elaborated further, as Izuku nodded in agreement.

"What he said." He left out the part that he's not made out of planktons, but he is the plankton itself. No need to drop that bomb on everyone when there's no need to.

Death Arms sighed. "We should be scolding you right now because you've recklessly endangered yourself by rescuing your friend," he said, and both Izuku and Katsuki both opened their mouths to retort-

"But we can't help but commend you for using your quirk to distract the villain long enough for All Might to defeat him," he said, nodding in recognition, "for a kid, you sure did a great job. I'm sure you'll become a great hero someday."

Katsuki scoffed quietly. "He won't be as great as me, of course." Izuku had to stifle a laugh at his remark.

"Anyway, it's best that we'd go now, I'm pretty sure I already have about a hundred missed calls from my mom already," Izuku dryly remarked, as he and Katsuki both smoothly walked out of the pro-heroes' presence.

So, first fight with a villain where circumstances were not in his favor. He liked to think he did a good job managing it.

Too bad he didn't get to talk with All Might though.

* * *

"I AM HERE!"

Nevermind, he takes back his earlier statement. The number one hero has literally zoomed his way towards them.

"What the fuck-?!" Katsuki exclaimed in surprise, a bit angry and astonished (Katsuki's the only person he knows who could have both emotions at the same time) as Izuku merely blinked.

He waved a hand at the hero. "Oh, hello All Might. You need something from us?" he asked politely, a stark contrast to Katsuki's earlier outburst.

The hero faltered a bit; probably not the reaction he was expecting from him. "Well, I just wanted to talk to you..." he glanced at Katsuki momentarily before staring back at him. "...privately."

He blinked yet again, before raising an eyebrow at Katsuki. "You fine going home by yourself?" he asked, as the blond scoffed.

"Who the hell do you take me for?" he grumbled, before walking away from them. "You better be present at school tomorrow! I have something to tell you!"

And with that, the explosive teen was gone.

Izuku blinked, before turning to All Might. "So, you wanna go somewhere more private so we don't get mobbed by your fans?"

* * *

They were at an abandoned beach filled with trash.

"Er, what do you need, All Might- WHAT?!"

He stated in shock at the number one hero, who suddenly turned into a skinny and malnourished version of himself.

Wait...

"AH! So that's how you could blend in with us normies!" he exclaimed, pointing a finger at him. "After all, nobody would ever suspect a skinny man to be the number one hero."

All Might sweat dropped. "Well, that is one way to put it... Although that's not what I'm here for-"

"So is that one of your quirks? Transforming into..." While All Might was talking, Izuku managed to take out his exclusive "All Might's Quirks" notebook to add it in. "...a big buff man. So I guess your super strength, speed, durability, and stamina is part of your transformation quirk?" he asked, looking up for a moment to see the skinny man staring at him with something akin to bewilderment. "Wait, quick question. What happened to your eyebrows?"

The blond man blinked at the odd question. "What? Wait, nevermind all that. I'm here to ask a favor from you," he said with a sudden air of seriousness, as Izuku raised his eyebrow.

"And that is...?"

The number one hero sighed, before holding out his hand to him. "Young Midoriya Izuku. Earlier, during the sludge villain's attack, you have shown great determination to save your friend Bakugou, despite the odds being against you."

Izuku... could already see a lot of problems with All Might's statement. "Okay, first of all-"

"Just let me finish for a moment, young man!" All Might suddenly snapped, as Izuki had the decency to flinch at his sharp tone. "Anyway, despite having a clear disadvantage of the situation, you still managed to do what I couldn't do: help someone when they need it the most."

The freckled boy narrowed his eyes at that. "...What exactly are you trying to say, All Might?"

All Might sighed, clenching his fist. "All that I'm saying is that..."

The suspense is killing Izuku. Kind of. Er, he's not that good with figurative stuff yet.

"...you at least deserve to know about where exactly I have been while you were out there risking your life."

Izuku let out a breath he wasn't aware he's holding in. "Oh, thank god you said that. I thought you were letting me into some weird hero conspiracy thing, and give me your powers or some shit because you thought that was the most responsible thing you could've ever done."

...Is it just him, or did All Might just flinch?

"A-ah, yes, of course not," the blond man laughed nervously, coughing a bit- wait, no, never mind, that was a lot of blood. "I would never do such an irresponsible thing," he added after his coughing fit.

Izuku just raised a doubtful eyebrow. "Right. What do you want to tell me again?"

The pro hero cleared his throat. "Well, as you can see right now, I'm not exactly in a great shape..." he explained, as Izuku nodded in agreement.

"You're right, you look like a walking skeleton," he remarked, before smiling sheepishly at All Might's look. "Sorry, please continue."

"...I'll just get to the point," the number one hero said, completely done with Izuku's interruptions. "The reason why I wasn't there earlier was because I was too exhausted to stop the villain."

Izuku blinked. "Exhausted...? But you're... Oh-!"

"Yes, this form... I wasn't always this way, you see. Ten years ago, I had a big fight with a villain that was a major threat not only to Japan, but to the whole world as well," he said, lifting up his shirt as Izuku saw the hero's stomach- or lack thereof. Huh. "I managed to defeat him, but at the cost of this."

Izuku stared at the damage, assessing it. Would it be possible if...? Well, that's not important right now. "...It must be hard to tell this secret to a student, All Might," he remarked, "Don't worry, you can trust me with this matter. I won't tell a single soul about this."

The number one hero closed his eyes, breathing deeply. "Thank you, young Midoriya. I can already tell... you'll be a great pro-hero someday."

Izuku isn't really sure about that.

* * *

AN: huh. i... did not expect this story to get a lot of attention (especially since it's literally only two (now three) chapters) but oh well, can't say i'm complaining lol. and although i really really appreciate your faves and follows, i would also like reviews (like questions and crits and suggestions and stuff) because i like reading them all, believe it or not!

and as a response to Not A Criminal, yes izuku's quirk is indeed registered as an animal based one, i just didn't include it in the story since i thought it was fairly obvious (and also that i didn't know which part of the story i should put it. maybe a passing mention if someone asks foof what quirk he has?)

and to blazerforce, thank you! that was exactly the type of reaction im expecting out of the readers. i mean, aside from making foof as in character as possible (hard to do that when i don't know much about Izuku's childhood)i i also try my best to give the scenes its own twist to make it _bizarre._

and to all the other reviews, thank you so much for your feedbacks! even though i don't show it sometimes, i actually really do appreciate it! :)


	4. Chapter 4

"All right! First thing's first, did you bring your water bottle?"

"Yes, mom."

"What about your extra water bottle?"

"Yep,"

"What about your extra extra water bottle-"

"Mom, my backpack is literally full of water bottles," he sighed; this is getting ridiculous. Izuku can take care of himself, thank you very much. "I'll be fine."

Plus he's pretty sure the school had water fountains in it anyway. If not- well, there's always a toilet.

Midoriya Inko looked at him strangely as he fidgeted under her stare. "Oh Izuku," she pulled him into a hug, as he stiffened a little. "I'm so proud of you," she sniffed, and started crying as Izuku awkwardly returned her hug.

"Uh... thanks, mom," he said, before suddenly letting go of her. "Anyways, I really have to go now unless you want me to be late," he said, inching towards the door before quickly opening it. "Bye! I'll probably be home late!" And with that, he slammed the door shut and left.

* * *

"You better not fail, you shitty bastard!" Katsuki was practically foaming in anger. Izuku does not know why.

He gave the blond a confused stare. "What the fuck is going on with you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you nervous or something?"

"WHAT? NO," Katsuki yelled, earning a few looks. He glared at them, and they wisely looked away from the two. "I won't have a qualified sidekick anymore if you fail this test, damn it!" he fumed, as Izuku let out an 'ah.'

...Yeah, he kind of forgot about that. "What made you think I'll be your sidekick again?" Izuku asked him. "Wait, is this about quirk superiority thing? Dude," he squinted at Katsuki, who glared at him. "I thought we both agreed that our quirks can't be compared because there's nothing in common about them at all."

"Shut up!"

Katsuki Bakugou never changes, as usual.

* * *

Plank: 'so how was the test'

BoomBoom: 'it was fine fuck off'

Izuku snorted, before typing in his phone while smiling,

Plank: 'ass'

Plain and simple, just how he liked it. He pocketed his phone before leaving the room he was assigned in the written part of the exam. Now, they were all supposed to go to the auditorium for a brief assembly as an introduction to the practical part of the exam.

As he finally got inside the massive (and dark) auditorium, he couldn't help but whistle out loud. "Wow, UA sure is grand about their stuff, huh," he muttered out loud, before someone suddenly chuckled beside him.

"I know, right?! This school is really awesome!" he exclaimed excitedly, as Izuku blink at the newcomer. "Name's Kirishima Eijirou, by the way. Nice to meet'cha!" he held out his hand, as Izuku stared at it.

Then stared at it some more.

It was awkward.

"Out of the way, idiots," Katsuki suddenly bumped into the both of them, unintentionally pushing Kirishima's hand away. "Oi Izuku, sit with me," he practically demanded, as Izuku held up his hand in resignation.

"We finally meet again after 3 hours and this is how you greet me," he deadpanned. "Well, whatever. I was waiting for you anyway," he muttered, rolling his eyes before turning to- er... Kirishima, was it? "Wanna sit with us?" he asked, as the red-haired teen brightened up considerably.

"Sure!" he agreed enthusiastically, following after them as all three of them waded through the seats to find a comfortable spot. Finally, they settled on the upped middle.

As they all sat and made themselves comfortable with Katsuki intimidating everyone within his radius, Kirishima attempting conversation (and failing) with the blond, and Izuku sipping on the 32 oz water bottle (it was the sixth one he had today) while reading a book about quirks, the lights that were already dark suddenly dimmed as everyone went quiet. Then,

"HELLOOOOOOOO AND WELCOME TO UA!" a loud voice boomed, as Izuku flinched at the noise, dropping his bottle and making a wet mess around him.

"Ah," he mumbled intelligently, "What a waste of perfectly fine water..." he muttered, narrowing his eyes as he picked up his now empty bottle and put in in his bag. "This is so annoying..."

"...TESTING YOUR SKILLS BY RUNNING A PRACTICE TEST RUN FOR TEN MINUTES AT OUR REPLICA CITY DISTRICTS!"

Izuku sighed. So it begins.

* * *

It's a bit of a shame that he and Katsuki were assigned at different 'cities.' He was actually looking forward to observing his friend's quirk and see how much the blond improved over the past few years.

He sighed. Oh well, no use dwelling about it now. He supposed he just has to score enough to get to pass the Heroes Course.

"Alright," he ran towards one of the 3-pointer robots, before aiming at it with his index finger, as if mimicking a gun. "Let's just get this over with," and with that, he shot a small mass of plankton towards the robot, piercing through its weak spot, the neck, and destroying it.

He smirked, staring at his hand, which looked like bits of gun parts were incorporated into it. "Hm, who knew that those junk at the beach had something useful in it?" he muttered, before narrowing his eyes as someone suddenly screamed "look out!"

Izuku jumped on top of a lamp post, narrowly dodging a two-pointer robot that went flying his way. It crashed into a wall, before dying out with a few sparks. He then turned behind him to see a blonde teen that sported a rather large tail. "Uh..."

The blond stared up at him in concern. "Are you okay? I didn't hit you, did I?" he asked worriedly, as Izuku grinned impishly.

"Nope. I'm fine, thanks for asking," he replied, before hopping down from his spot. "Anyway, bye!" he waved a hand, before running off, shooting at random robots along the way and accumulating points.

After five minutes, it seemed that the robots were getting a bit fewer, with everyone scrambling to destroy them in order to gain points. Izuku panted; he felt a bit dehydrated now... He attempted to reach out for a water bottle behind him, but suddenly remembered that he... hadn't brought any.

Fuck.

Deep breath.

This... is not good. Sure, he may have scored enough points from destroying those stupid robots already (and he's at least 67% sure that saving the others also earns points; it wouldn't really be a hero test if it doesn't) but is it really worth it when he's about to die of dehydration?

...Alright, that might've been a bit of an exaggeration, but still. He is thirsty as fuck. (No. Get your mind out of the gutter you filthy pricks.)

The green-haired teen licked his drying lips, deep in thought. Is there any potential water source around here...? Perhaps he could also search for someone whose quirk generates liquid?

That's... not half bad for an idea.

Alright then, enough shooting goop at robots now. He needs to replenish his water supply first.

Well, if he manages to find any.

* * *

8 minutes have passed since the start of the test.

He hates the world, and all the humans who reside within it.

Who the hell decided it was a good idea to release a giant robot big enough to flatten an entire street to a bunch of children?!

Foo Fighters is tired and dehydrated. He does not give enough shite about this. Hell, he did everything he could (that was morally acceptable by society's standards) and he still hadn't found any drop of liquid!

He tried slicing off all of the fire hydrants in the psuedo-city, but none of them sprayed him with any water! Also, he tried to find someone who could at least produce a liquid, but nope! Nothing at all. And since murdering a human isn't exactly an option here, he tried for the next lower life form: rodents and other animals. But guess what? Still nothing!

He's ready to give up and just lie down on the ground, to be honest. It didn't help at all that he exhausted himself by running around the city looking for potential liquid sources all the while dodging all those pesky hunk of metals.

But the big robot...

Hhh-

"Hey, what are you doing?!" someone skidded to a stop beside his lying form, narrowing his eyes at him. "We have to get out of this place before the zero-pointer could crush us!"

He sighed, shielding his eyes from the glare of the sun. "No," he whined, already half-delirious from the lack of water. "I'm tired and dehydrated and I just want to drink water damn it."

He heard someone sigh, before feeling himself getting picked up and hauled like a sack of potatoes. "...You're very light. Worryingly so," he heard the person say, before feeling the rush of air, as the person (wearing glasses... dark hair... was this the uptight guy who wouldn't stop asking questions during the assembly?) ran away from the robot, carrying dead weight along with him.

It was a bit awkward, to say the least. Izuku attempted to initiate a conversation. "So, d'you also find out they give out points for rescuing?" he asked the teen, as he figured that must've been the reason why he picked him up.

The guy almost stumbled, apparently not expecting the sudden question. "What?" he asked intelligently, recovering back from his stumble as Izuku waited patiently for his answer. "They give what?"

The sea plankton blinked. "Wasn't it... fairly obvious?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I, uh- I'm not too sure about this, but they must've been giving points," he reasoned hastily upon seeing the glasses guy's piercing stare. "I mean, we are applying for the hero course right? And heroes don't just fight stuff. They save people too."

The blunet narrowed his eyes. "Hm, that is actually a rather good reaso-"

"HOLY SHIT, STOP!"

He flinched, stopping so suddenly he dropped Izuku on the ground. Izuku groaned, getting up before immediately going after a girl who's currently stuck between a giant rubble and a building. "Hey, help me out here, dude!" he exclaimed rather harshly, as the glasses guy flinched yet again, staring at the zero-pointer getting closer to them with uncertainty and fear, before steeling himself and finally helping him out with getting the rubble out of the way.

"A-ah, you guys g-go on without m-me!" the girl frantically waved her hands, as Izuku ignored her and kept pushing the rubble out of the way. "S-seriously, I'll be f-fine! You g-guys should go before t-the giant robot gets h-here!"

He rolled his eyes at her. "If this is your definition of fine, I'm afraid we don't look up the same dictionary, girl. Not shut up and let me help you get out of this," he muttered, as he gave the giant rubble a hard, frustrated punch, crumbling it to smaller pieces and letting the girl free. "You're welcome."

And with that, he turned and ran away, leaving the guy with engine turbines on his legs and the girl with the round face. They could handle themselves- probably.

"TIME'S UP!"

Ah. Great timing. He was about to die of dehydration.

* * *

AN: how do i exactly end a chapter? help- also thank you thank you thANK YOU for all the faves and follows you beautiful bastards, i can't believe you guys still follow this story after I've abandoned it for a bit lmao

to Amadeus Amadeus, lmao im im glad people here are liking chatterbox ff (wouldn't call her sassy really since i don't consider their tone of speaking as 'sass,' but more like just honestly saying what's on their mind out loud whenever possible) ALSO yes they did indeed think about healing all might, but might have some doubts about it for obvious reasons (_screams in trust_) and if you're worried this might be a bit of a deux ex machina, i'd say foo could be capable of healing all might given enough resources lmao

as for Galaxy Creator of Pisces, i doubt it honestly, since there'd be no actual reason for ff to tell all might (or anyone, really) their true identity. plus, if they'd say their true identity, this story wouldn't be going the way i wanted it to lmao

to answer A5-2874213225 grineer, probably, maybe, possibly, er, yes? (i like to think it'd be one-sided with ff being fascinated by kouta's quirk and kouta getting weirded out lmao)

and to other reviews, thank you for the feedback! i'm looking forward to hear more critiques, suggestions, or just simple comments about the story. see ya!


End file.
